Hatfield and McCoy
by BlowUpKarzahini
Summary: Alexadrianna Hatfield has accepted a job at Xaiviers Academy for Gifted Youth, and finds herself working with Dr. Henry McCoy. A Hatfield and a McCoy in the same building without trying to kill eachother? Lex's ancestors are turning over in their graves!


Hatfield and McCoy

By BlowUpKarzahini

Summary: Alexadrianna Hatfield has accepted a job at Xaiviers Academy

for Gifted Youth, and finds herself working with Dr. Henry McCoy. A

Hatfield and a McCoy in the same building without trying to kill

eachother? Lex's ancestors are turning over in their graves! Hank/OC

Chapter One

It was late, and Lex knew it. She had told Tobi that she would be

back by eleven, it was almost ten after. She jogged through the rain,

cursing her luck. Like Tobi said, bad luck had an infatuation with her

and would not take a hint. Lex rounded a corner, sliding on the slick

concrete, and sprinted the rest of the way home. She skidded to a stop

infront of a nice, square house, lights twinkling good-naturedly. She

leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees, chest heaving. As

she regained her wind, Lex shook her wet locks out of her face.

'Tobi's gonna have my hide for freaking him out.' Lex thought to

herself, before straightening up and jogging up the path that led to

the door. As she fumbled with her key on the porch, she heard voices

chattering inside her house. Lex immeadiatly froze, her mind racing as

she strained her ears. She could make out the calm carefully crafted

words of her friend, Tobi.

"I'm not completely positive that Alexadrianna will accept your

proposel, Professor Xavier. She can be unpredictable." A new voice,

younger then Tobi but with the same calm manner replied.

"It is her choice. I assure you, Mr. Clay, we will not take Ms.

Hatfield against her will." Lex narrowed her eyes, and began to slip

her key into the lock. She groaned when the lock gave a loud click and

the conversation in the house stopped. She'd been discovered.

"Alexandrianna, we know you're there." Tobi called thru the door as

Lex debated about performing ara kari. Cautiously, she opened the door

and peered into the front room.

Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed the scene before her. Situated

next to the coffee table, was a pleasant-looking, brown-haired, young

man in a wheelchair. He had a slight, knowing smile, like he knew that

you were gonna sneak out of the house but was going to let you. He

unnerved her slightly. Sitting across from him in his favorite

armchair, was a tabby cat the size of a Labrador. The large cat

scanned Lex's wet clothes and hair before opening it's mouth and saying:

"You're a sight." Lex shrugged her jacket off, her eyes flicking

between the cat and the man in the wheelchair.

"It began to rain, Tobi. And the channel at 23rd flooded so I had

to take the long way." Tobi swished his tail.

"Was that why you were late? I was worried."

"Yeah, that was it." She fixed her gaze on the man in the

wheelchair. "Who's your friend?"

"Ah, this is Professor Xavier. Professor, this is-"

"Alexandrianna Mary Hatfield, you prefer Lex, though." The

Professor leaned forward and outstretched a hand, his knowing smile a

little larger. Lex ignored the hand and glanced at Tobi.

"You told him my middle name?" She questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I did not." She turned back to Professor Xavier, her eyes

narrowed in suspicion.

"Then how did he know it?" Lex glared daggers at the Professor, her

hand moving to the switchblade in her back pocket. This guy knew too

much for her to be comfortable.

"Ms. Hatfield, please wait for me to explain before you pull that

knife out." Her eyes narrowed to slits, but she left the knife where

it was. "Thank you." Lex snorted. "Ms. Hatfield-"

"Just Lex." She cut in.

"Lex," He amended. "I have been looking for people with

extraordinary gifts. Gifts that can't be explained." He closed his

mouth but the words kept coming.

'I have created a school for those who wish to control their gifts.

Where they can practice their skills without being judged.' Lex's

glare intensified. A telepath, this guy was in her head! More

importantly, he knew about... "that". 'The school already has many

students, but we need teachers so they might be able to recieve a

proper education. You have a Masters degree in Literature and are one

of us.' Her glare lessened slightly.

"You want me to teach?"

"Yes." Lex surveyed the man infront of her.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"A friend of mine created a machine that could find mutants."

"Mutants?"

"That is where we get our powers. Thru a genetic mutation." Lex

stared at him. This guy wanted her to teach? Even though he knew about

"that"?

"We can help you learn to control your gift-"

"It's not a gift, Professor, it's a curse." Lex snapped, her dark

eyes flashing. There was a beat of silence.

"It's what you make it out to be, Lex. Will you teach at the

Institute?" The woman glanced at Tobi, who hadn't said a word, then

back to the telepath.

"Can Tobi come with?"

"If he wishes."

"I'll only go if he comes."

"I will come, Alexandrianna." Tobi purred, jumping off the

armchair. Lex turned to him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Then we're in." The Professor beamed.

"Excellent! Oh," He glanced behind him. "I would like you to meet

your co-worker." Lex's eyes fell on a tall, dark shadow partially

hidden by the fake tree in the corner. The shadow hesitated for a

moment, then stepped out into the light, giving Lex a better view. The

figure was wearing a suit, with a simple black tie at his neck. He was

tall and broadshouldered, which made Lex wonder how she had managed to

not notice him. What caught her attention the most, however, was that

his face and head was covered in bright, blue fur. His face was

vaguely animal-like, his mouth and nose possesing a more muzzle like

appearence, and his eyes were a startling yellow. The man glanced at

her once, then returned his gaze to his dress shoes, looking ashamed

and uncomfortable. "Lex, this is Dr. Henry McCoy. He'll be teaching

Science and Mathmatics." Lex's eyes narrowed, and she fixed her gaze

on the Professor.

"A McCoy? You want me to work with a McCoy?" He blinked in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm a Hatfield, and you want me to work with a McCoy?" She turned

her gaze to the heavens. "My ancestors are turning over in their

graves." She muttered. Dr. McCoy glanced up at her to shoot her a

quizzical look. "The Hatfields and The McCoys have been archrivals for

generations! If my Gramma was here instead of me, she would of blown

him away with her shotgun!" Dr. McCoy flinched slightly.

"This won't be a problem, will it?" Professor Xaivier asked

cautiously. Lex shrugged.

"Well, Hatfields are notoriously Anti-freaks of nature, as well.

Someone has to break tradition. I'm sure it won't be much of a

problem." Lex turned to the uncomfortable Doctor. "What you think,

wanna leave a dozen generations of rivalry and enemyship behind?" She

held out her hand for a shake. Dr. McCoy glanced at the hand then met

her eyes for the first time. He slowly brought his large hand out from

behind his back. It, like his face, was covered in blue fur and his

fingers were tipped with claws. As he carefully grasped Lex's hand, he

said in a deep baritone:

"That would be benifitial to the both of us." Lex gave a half-smile

and gave his hand a firm shake.

"Nothing like a mutation to end a hundred years of hate!" She

declared. Releaseing the Doctors hand, she turned to the wheel-chair

confined Professor. "So, when do you want me? Is this a vanishing act,

or can I come in a week?"

"It would be appreciated if you came soon, but you can take as much

time as needed." Professor Xaiver replied. Lex turned to the huge cat

beside her.

"How long should it take to wrap up the loose ends?"

"A week at most." Tobi replied instantly, flicking his tail back

and forth. "If we take our time." Lex nodded and spun back to face the

Doctor and the Professor.

"We'll be ready to leave in less than a week! Where's this school?"

Dr. McCoy reached into his pocket and withdrew a buisness card. He

handed it to Lex, seeming to be extra careful not to touch her. The

young woman grabbed and scanned the card, then quirked a brow at the

professor. "You really don't live that far, do you? Exellent."

Suddenly, Dr. McCoy's watch went off. He jolted in suprise, before

swiftly shutting it off. He gave Professor a meaningful look, and his

knowing smile thinned a bit.

"Ah, I do believe we must be going. Lex, Mr. Clay." Dr. McCoy

pushed him to the door, which I openned. Tobi nodded his furry head in

farwell.

"See ya in a week, Proffessor. Goodbye, Dr. McCoy." The man in the

wheelchair beamed and the doctor muttered his goodbyes to the floor. I

shut the door behind them, and turned to Tobi, crossing my arms over

my chest. He flicked his tail in amusement.

"What?"

"We got a heck load of work to do."


End file.
